Stolen
by StallingJanice
Summary: When Edward leaves for his weekend hunting trip. Something terrible happens to Bella, but how she is going to react is far worse..
1. The Jump

**Hello all.  
Another start of a story.  
You know the rules; you read, please review ;D**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

I ran as fast as I could. If I could just get to my truck and start to drive; I would be perfectly fine.

Except I wouldn't.

I wouldn't be fine ever again.

As I ran across the boarder and to my truck my phone went off. I flipped it open and wasn't surprised to see Alice's name on the screen. I pressed the red button and put the phone back into my pocket. As I looked up at the window I saw him jogging towards me slowly.

I had to get away.

Now.

"Bella! Please.." He called as the roar of my truck filled the silence.

The hot tears continued to stream down my face.

I turned onto the road and let my truck take me to Edward's house as fast as it could.

As I got to the house I parked my truck in front of the garage, too afraid that if I wasted my time putting it in the garage Jacob would be waiting for me.

I shoved the key into the front door and unlocked it, slamming it closed behind me.

I fell to the floor and stared towards the ceiling.

Why me?!

Why now?!

My cell rang again and the same name flashed across the screen.

"H-H-hello?" I stuttered through my tears, I knew she could see I was upset.

"Bella? Don't you dare leave the house, you hear me? I'm going to be there in about half an hour." Alice said rationally down the phone.

I laughed motionlessly as I figured out what my only option was.

I had to jump.

"BELLA! IM WARNING YOU!" she screamed. I heard the slight rustle of a phone as I swallowed and opened my mouth.

"Alice? Please, tell Edward I love him." I whispered as I put the phone down.

My legs were numb but I somehow managed to get to my feet and find a pen and paper.

I took a deep breath and started writing.

_Edward, My love._

_This is it. _

_After everything that's happened today I know you will not want to be with me; and a life without you now would be completely unbearable. _

_Please forgive me. _

_Don't hurt him. _

_I love you always. _

_Isabella Cullen._

I folded the piece of paper up and gently placed it on top of the piano.

He would find it.

He had to.

As I opened the door again and made my way towards my truck, I saw my future if I stayed.

Nobody would believe what had happened.

Everyone would think I was lying.

Edward would leave me.

Charlie would disown me.

I couldn't live with all that.

This was the only way out.

I repeated that same last line to myself over and over again as I reached the cliff. It provided me with a sense of Deja Vu.

I looked up to the sky and it was as if they could read what I was going to do and agreed.

They formed huge grey clouds above me and I felt small raindrops hit my cheek.

It was only then that I realised I was still crying.

I don't think I had ever stopped.

I looked ahead of me and leaned back on the heels of my feet.

"Bella?" A voice called from my left.

No.

Please no.

I looked to my left to see the face that had made this decision for me.

"D-D-Don't take another step towards me, I will jump!" I shouted towards him.

I heard him growl roughly as I heard the other voice from my right.

"No you won't Bella, would you do that to me?" He called. My eyes watered again as I looked to my right and saw the face that had become my heaven whilst I had been in forks.

"Edward, if you loved me even in the slightest, you would let me do this." I whispered.

I knew he could hear me.

"Even if the leech lets you do this, I don't have to." Jacob shouted again.

I snapped my head round to my left and my breathing got heavier.

"YOU! YOU WON'T LAY ANOTHER FINGER ON ME JAKE!" I bellowed with a voice louder then I had ever heard come out of my mouth.

I turned my head slowly back towards Edward who had shifted slightly closer.

"Edward, I'm sorry. I love you, so much!" I whispered for the last time.

With that I took a step towards the edge of the cliff and lifted my arms up like you would if you were about to fly. I took a deep breath and whispered under my breath.

"I need this!"

As I fell through the sky I heard two loud growls from the top of the cliff.

I didn't focus on it long as my body made contact with the freezing, thrashing water.

I expected Edward or Jacob to grab my body and keep me on top of the water.

Neither of them did.

The water pulled me from all directions, just like it had before.

This time I half expected to be saved, but as the water thrashed me towards a rock. I hit my head, and started sinking, faster and faster into the pit of the black waters.

I closed my eyes and saw Edward's face.

I couldn't do anything but..

smile.

He would go on.

He would love again.

I would look down on him and be happy.

Happy to see him happy with another girl who wouldn't be broken.

Who wouldn't have had her innocence taken from her.

Who could give him everything he wanted.

Who could make him happy.

Yes, he would love again; but I wouldn't.

I would watch him from Heaven and still be as crazy in love as I had the first time I saw him.

I opened my eyes and lifted my arm towards the surface of the water that was way out of reach, I felt the sand at the bottom of the water crash against my back.

I was laying at the bottom of the water.

I couldn't see anything.

All I could feel was cold.

My throat burned, the pain in my chest was increasing with every intake of water instead of oxygen.

I lifted my hand to the back of my head and felt the warm patch.

This was the end.

And the last thing I saw, was so beautiful.


	2. Remembering

**Hey.  
Second Chapter now.  
You know what to do ;D  
**

**Enjoy; x**

**

* * *

**

I could hear the voices, but when I tried to open my eyes it felt like they were being pushed down. I tried to groan but no noise came from my throat or mouth. Again... I couldn't find the strength to open my mouth, something was on top of it, keeping it closed.

"How's she doing?" A voice asked. It was a foggy voice but I couldn't mistake it for any other. There was no other voice in the world as beautiful as his.  
Edward Cullen.

"I do believe she is slowly getting better, her vitals have improved dramatically. As I said before, your lucky you caught her when you did, i'm sure she would not be here right now if you got to her any later." A voice again I recognised said, it had to be Carlisle; of course it was, he was the only doctor Edward would let treat me.

I found problem lying there though. With my eyes closed, I could remember every little detail of the day before. I didn't WANT to remember every little detail. I didn't want to remember anything, but there it was; printed inside my mind replaying itself over and over.

_Edward had just left for his weekend hunting trip. I stayed in the house for a little while, but I hadn't visited Jacob in a while so I decided I would go see him. _

I felt my breathing get uneven.

"Carlisle? What's going on?" Edward called, he had obviously heard the change in my breathing.

_On the way to Jacob's something hit my car and I swerved, hitting a tree. I went to open my eyes but the next thing I knew I was getting dragged by my hair into the forest. I tried to turn my head to see who was dragging me but I couldn't see. It was only when he spoke that I realised.  
_"_Shut up you stupid little whore!" He called. Once I heard his voice, tears started to fall down my cheeks. Not Again. Please No. James!_

"CARLISE?!" Edward shouted, I heard his quick, running, footsteps as he left the room. Trying to find Carlisle.

_Once he had stopped dragging me, he pinned me down. I wasn't startled at how quick he had done it, I was numb, probably by the fear.  
_"_Oh Little, helpless, Bella. How is Edward these days?" He chuckled. I cringed away from the closeness of his face but he just grabbed my cheeks and made me face him.  
_"_It was lucky Victoria was there to save me wasn't it? Now.. I think I will take something from you that means so much to dear, little Edward." He whispered. It was then that he had started to remove my jeans. _

I heard quiet footsteps jog back into the room. I could also hear the machine beeping. My heart was going at an unstable rate.

"Bella? Can you hear us?" Carlisle shouted over the machine. I ignored him.

_My jeans and under-wear were completely off by this time but James quickly got to his feet and started to back away. I looked to where he was staring and saw the massive wolf. It was looking at me with sorrow filled eyes. He shifted his head ever so quickly motioning towards his house. I scrambled to my feet and started running towards the house. I tripped and closed my eyes, trying to cover my ears, but I could still hear the growls and screams coming from where I just was._

There was crashing and banging as things fell to the floor. I realised my hands were clamped over my ears, and my eyes were closed tighter then before.

"BELLA?" Edward shouted.

"_Bella.." Jacobs voice called. I opened my eyes to see Jacob. But he wasn't MY Jacob. His eyes were full of an emotion I had never seen on him before...  
__Lust?  
__I tried to scramble to my feet realising I still had no clothes covering my bottom half. He walked over to me at a steady pace and held me down on the floor.  
_"_Shh Bells, it's going to be OK" he whispered into my hair. M breathing got erratic again as I felt Jacobs hands snake there way down my body to my exposed legs.  
_"_NO JAKE! PLEASE!" I shouted. He ignored me, not wanting to hear me. _

"Bella? Calm down." Carlisle shouted, over the machine.

"Carlisle? What's going on." Edward asked, panic in his voice.

"Just hold her legs down, she wont stop thrashing them about." Carlisle called again. My mind consciously realised I was thrashing my arms and legs about as I had then.

_Within minutes it was over. Jacob kissed my hair and stood up. I laid there, staring at nothing. The pain between my legs was unbearable. I felt Jacobs hands beneath me, lifting me up. He carried me to his house.  
_"_I will just go run you a bath." He called as if this was completely normal for him. As he took the stairs by two and closed the bathroom door, my legs started to co-operate with what I wanted them to do. I stood up, and tip toed towards the front door. Once I was there I ran as fast as I could. I just needed to get to my truck.. _

The beeping on the machine started to slow down. My arms and legs stopped thrashing about and my eyes flew open.

"Bella love?" Edward asked. As he put his hand on my arm I flinched.

"Bella, it's going to be OK" Carlisle whispered. I looked round to see Edward, Carlisle and Alice all standing by the hospital bed. The looks on their faces told me everything.

I was unstable.

I would probably be here for a long time.

I laid my head back on the pillow and closed my eyes and a tear fell down my cheek.

"No it won't OK, it won't be OK ever again.." I whispered as I rolled over onto my side and stared out the hospital window. Edward came round and knelt down so he was level with my face. He had massive purple circles under his eyes that made me feel worse about myself. He was in pain because of me.

"Bella, I will always want you!" He whispered as he leant his face forward, touching our foreheads together. I brought my hand up and placed it on his cheek.

"You can't want me now, I'm.. I'm.. broken!" And it was true, I broke as I said the words, a whole new set of tears falling down my cheeks. I heard Alice whimper behind me, crying silent tears.

"I'm so sorry.." She whispered as she left the room and closed the door behind her.

"Of course I want you Bella, please never think I wouldn't. Everything's going to be fine." He said as he brought my hand to his lips and kissed every single one of my knuckles.  
With that.. I lost it.

"HOW IS EVERYTHING GOING TO BE FINE?!" I shouted directly in his face. "EDWARD.. IM NOT A VIRGIN ANYMORE. IM BROKEN. IM NOT GOING TO BE MYSELF EVER AGAIN, DONT TELL ME EVERYTHINGS GOING TO BE FINE WHEN I KNOW IT ISN'T!" I finished.

He closed his eyes silently and kissed my forehead.

"Just Leave.." I whispered as I rolled over onto my other side and closed my eyes.

"I love you Isabella Marie Swan!" he whispered as he got up and walked out of the room closing the door. I opened my eyes to check nobody else was in the room. Carlisle must have left when Alice had left. I got up from the bed and walked to my rucksack. It had some jeans in it. I put them on and tip toed over to the window.

It slid open silently.

As I gently lifted each of my legs over the frame, I slid it closed again.

If he wouldn't leave me, I would leave him.

He had to find someone else..

* * *

**PREVIEW; CHAPTER THREE**  
It could be easy.  
I could take the pills right now. Who would ever want me now? I had scars all over my body and the person who was suppose to be my best friend had taken the most important thing from me. My innocence.  
Just as I poured the pills into my hand, there was a bang on the door.  
"Bella?" The door creaked open as Jacob entered the room.


	3. You Done This

**Thank you for all the amazing reviews I have been getting for this story.  
I hope the story gets better as it develops but I have you can be honest in your reviews and tell me if it's going downhill slightly or alot xD  
Please review this chapter.  
I hope you enjoy..**

* * *

I don't know where I planned to go. I tried not to fix my mind on a certain place. If Edward had Alice watching me then I had to make sure I didn't exactly know where I planned on going. While all these thoughts were going through my head another thought came to me; What made me so sure they weren't following my scent right now?  
There was one place I could go where they wouldn't be able to get to me, but that meant I was at risk of seeing Jac- _him_ again. I stood there motionless weighing out my options.

Edward deserved to be happy and for him.. I would risk myself.

As I walked over the boarder; I tried to be wary of every sound I heard. The rustles of leaves, the crunch of stones.. footsteps. Anything I could hear. I walked along the path for what seemed like hours. The sky was slowly turning a deep purple, I needed to find a motel, or something I could rest in for the night.

About ten minutes later I spotted a small motel. I got a room and once I was in it I locked the door and walked over to the shower. There was a small razor on the side, what would one little cut do apart from release some of the pain I had locked away inside me?

I picked up the blade and placed it at the top of my thigh, that was safe; nobody would see it. I lowered the blade onto my flesh and held my breath, but as I moved the blade down my skin I didn't feel anything. No pain? It didn't even feel like the blade had cut into my skin. I moved the blade down slightly onto a new piece of skin and made another small downwards motion.

Nothing.

I done this for several minutes before I decided it was no use. Nothing was happening. I turned on the water in the shower and stripped of my clothes. In the last few hours, my own body had started to make me feel sick. Just the sight of it. I wasn't clean. I was dirty. My whole body was dirty and there was no way I could ever clean it to be as it was before.

I stepped under the shower and let the warm water cascade down my back, relaxing my muscles instantly. I shampooed my hair with a mint shampoo and conditioner. It didn't smell like my usual shampoo, that was good. I stood under the shower for a couple more minutes before I stepped out. I grabbed a towel and walked into the bedroom, falling onto the bed. It wasn't until that moment that I realised just how tired I was.

I climbed under the covers and let my eyes slowly close. After several minutes I was asleep.

I woke with a startled yelp. I couldn't escape what had happened. It lived on in my dreams and replayed itself over and over until the dream turned into a horrible nightmare. The thin bed sheet was sticking to my legs, as I got up I realised it wasn't sweat that was causing the bed sheet to stick, it was a pool of red liquid.

I looked down to my thigh and saw the huge slices down my leg. There was blood all over my two legs and some of it had dried. I walked into the bathroom and turned the sink tap on. I used the flannel to get off all the remaining blood and a huge gasp caught my breath as I saw just had bad the slices were. There must have been over 50 long, thin cuts all over my two thighs. They went all the way down to my knees.

My eyes started to water as I realised what I had done.

I threw the door open to the cabinet above the sink and scrambled inside for anything. I came across a small tub. The name was smudged but the last few letters were 'one'. I wasn't sure what pills they were but hopefully there was enough in the tub, and they were strong enough to put me to sleep. Away from this nightmare that had become my life. I slowly twisted the lid in an anticlockwise motion and counted the pills inside. There were seven pills. Whatever they were.. seven would have to be enough. I tipped the tub so all the pills fell into my palm.

It could be easy.

I could take the pills right now. Who would ever want me now? I had scars all over my body and the person who was suppose to be my best friend had taken the most important thing from me. My innocence.

Just as I poured the pills into my hand, there was a bang on the door.

"Bella?" The door creaked open as Jacob entered the room. I slammed the bathroom door closed and locked it. My breathing was becoming erratic and I backed away towards the corner of the bathroom; never taking my eyes off the door. A tear slid down my cheek as I realised the danger I had just put myself in. I was trapped.

"Bella?" Jacob called again. My hand flew to my mouth trying to stop my breathing from giving me away.

"Bella, I know your in there, please just come out and let's talk like sensible adults." He spoke in a calm, collected voice. Noises came out my mouth that made me sound like I was choking on my own tears. I closed my eyes and preyed he wouldn't bust his way in here, as if he could read my mind he opened his mouth.

"If you don't come out here, I'm coming in there." He said through the door. I picked my jeans up off the floor realising I was still in just my towel. I tried to slip them on silently, but the handle of the door moved downwards.

"Please.. no." I whispered. I was sobbing uncontrollably now. Jacob started banging on the door normally but as he realised there was no way I was going to open the door voluntarily, he started bashing his way through the door. I looked around the bathroom, there was no windows.

There was no way out.

Jacob burst through the door and his eyes were filled with sorrow.

"Bella.. are you hurt? I saw blood all over the bed sheet? Where are you bleeding?" Jacob asked as he started walking towards me. I couldn't stay calm. I tried to run towards the door but Jacob just took a massive step backwards and blocked my way.

His arms snaked round my back as he pulled me in for a hug. At that moment, anybody would mistake him for the Jake I used to know him as.

"Bells, everyone's so worried about you. Why did you run away?" He asked, he sounded concerned. This confused me. All I could think about was how I was going to get away from him. There was no way that the Cullen's could save me now.

My scent would be gone now Jakes scent filled the room. And Alice wouldn't be able to see me now Jake was here.

My tears started to make small little patches on Jakes t-shirt. I felt something warm touch the top of my hair and I flinched automatically.

"Bella, we need to talk." He whispered as he picked me up and carried me towards the bed. I didn't think. I just acted. My legs started to thrash violently and my mouth opened letting out a blood curdling scream. He wasn't going to do this to me again. His mouth clamped over my mouth and the sorrow that was in his eyes was replaced with anger.

"Now Now Bella. That wasn't very smart!" He tutted in a tone that could only be described as evil. My breathing became more uneven, making me intake a breath every quarter of a second. I shook my head and closed my eyes and he sat me on the bed. I waited for his weight to press on top of me but it didn't. I opened my right eye slowly and he was just sitting there next to me, looking at my legs.

"Bella? What happened to your legs?" He whispered. I looked down to my thighs. I gasped as I saw the blood had seeped through my jeans and was making small stains on the inside of them. I started to feel dizzy and the room started to spin.

"Bella, do you need to go to the hospital? Would you like to go see Carlisle?" He whispered, but his voice was muffled and everything in the room seemed to be spinning. I started to unclench my right fist but I could feel the pills still inside. Fast enough so Jacob wouldn't realise what I was doing, I lifted my hand to my mouth and shoved all the pills in at one go, swallowing as many as I could without any water or drink.

"Bella...?" Jacob asked confused. I let out a small chuckle as I realised he had no idea what I had just done. The laugh didn't last long as this electric current seemed to be attacking my heart. My whole body started to feel like lead as my body fell to the ground. I could feel myself contracting my body into a tight ball.

"BELLA!" Jacob shouted as he lifted me up and started running towards the door.

"You done this." I whispered as my body went into shock and my heart gave once last beat.


	4. Explantions

**Sorry guys for the length of this chapter, i know its a little short.  
I hope you enjoy it. I wanted a special chapter so again im sorry for the non-action in this one. **

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews I have been getting.  
They are so nice to read, and im glad my story keeps you all busy reading for a while.  
I hope this chapter is worth reading :)  
Review & Enjoy...**

* * *

I ran, and ran, and ran, and ran.

Why couldn't I get away?

As I threw obstacles down behind me in his way he just seemed to crush them in his path. Nothing could stop him.

Nothing.

I turned my head to look over my shoulder, as I did this, something caught my foot. I went tumbling to the floor and started to roll down a steep hill. Everything seemed so dark suddenly. I looked towards the bottom of the hill and saw sharp pointed thorns covering the floor, I screamed. I was going to die.

As I hit the thorns, I felt the pain all over my body. It was unbearable. The noise coming from my mouth was high pitched and hurt my ears but all I could focus on was the pricks entering my body whenever I tried to sit up or move around. Tears started to fall from my eyes and I gave up trying to stop the pain. Everything went black around me as I saw the shadow creep up in front of me.

"NO!" I screamed. As I sat upright.

I looked around and saw I was in a room I recognised.

"Bella it's going to be OK, just relax, the pain will go away soon." I turned towards the voice that was hazy and saw it was Carlisle. I was at the Cullen's house?

"Wh-Wh-" I started.

"Bella, relax. Every things going to be ok now." A soothing voice called from my left. I turned my head to see Edward. I smiled automatically. His eyes were filled with a sadness I didn't understand.

"Can we have a moment alone please?" He asked quietly. Carlisle nodded and left the room. It was only then that I had realised Jasper was in the room. Probably trying to calm me down. I took a deep breath and opened my mouth to say something but Edward started speaking.

"Bella, I don't understand." He whispered and then he stopped speaking. He placed his hands on one of mine and curled them so my hand was in between both of his. I felt the emotion well up in me. The simple gesture made me feel so loved. I forced myself to keep the tears in. I wanted to hear what Edward had to say. I stared at him and waited for him to continue.

"Why would you try to do that to yourself? Try and take yourself away from me twice?" He whispered. I could not only see the sadness in his eyes, I could hear it in his voice and to a certain extent I could feel it in the atmosphere surrounding us.

"I-I don't know." I spoke honestly. "I don't think I can live with this everyday. Knowing what happened." I whispered. Edward nodded.

"Bella, why did you do _that_ to yourself?" He asked in a more serious tone. I looked at him confused. "Just tell me Bella." I didn't understand. I continued to stare directly at him trying to work out what he meant. "YOUR LEGS!" He bellowed as he lifted the bottom of my dress up just enough to show the slices on my legs. They were red and looked sore. I couldn't feel them. I turned my head as quick as I could to face away from them and pulled my hand out of Edwards, using both of them to push my dress back down and the cover over my legs.

"Bella, love, please, help me understand!" He whispered. At the caring tone in his voice, the tears spilled over onto my cheeks involuntarily.

"Edward, I don't know. It just happened. I couldn't stop my arms from doing it. When I first done it, it didn't even look like my legs were cut but then I woke up and everything had blood on it." I replied. It was the truth even if it didn't sound like the truth. I lifted my head a little to look into Edward's eyes. He was looking straight into the distance. "I'm telling you the truth." I added. He had to believe that I didn't mean for things to get that bad. He turned his eyes to face me and I saw an emotion I hadn't seen there before.

"Bella, please don't ever do that to yourself again." He whispered at me. I nodded my head.

He Believed Me.

I threw my arms around him and wouldn't let go.

Several minutes later I realised I needed to explain everything. We sat there for an hour as I explained everything that had happened since that first night. Every now and then I had to calm him down. If he didn't hate Jacob already, he hated him now.

"But you see Edward, if you still want me, I still want to be with you. I don't know why I took them pills, or jumped off the cliff, or did those things to my legs. I understand that you might not want me because I'm scared physically and mentally for life, and that might repulse you but whatever you chose, please know that I will still love you forever." I whispered as I looked in directly in the eyes. He shook his head slightly from side to side. The tears welled up in my eyes again.

"No, no Bella. Of course I want you. It's just I don't understand how you could think I wouldn't. I love you, more than anything else and I will always want you; forever. The tears spilled over. It must have been the hundredth time I had cried with him today. Alice came rushing in and hugged me harder then she ever had. Until that point I hadn't realised quite how long me and Edward had been alone together in that room and quite how intense it had become.

"Bella, I'm so glad your back!" She screamed as she hugged me tighter. Edward pulled her off me and I couldn't stop the smile that formed on my face. Everyone came into the room then and started smiling. It was nice to be... _home_.

"We called your father, he thinks your staying here for a couple of nights. Is that ok?" Esme asked. I nodded my head.

"That's perfect." I grabbed Edwards hand and kissed his palm.

"I love you." I whispered. Everyone awed and I felt the heat rush to my face. "Stupid vampire expert hearing" I groaned. Emmett laughed and came over to hug me. I hugged him back and a huge yawn escaped my mouth.

"Lay down and get some rest love, I will be here when you wake up next." He promised. With that my eyes closed and I fell into a deep sleep. For the first night in a very long time I didn't know what to expect in the morning.

* * *

  
**I was thinking about maybe doing the next chapter in Edwards Point Of View for a one off.  
But its totally up to you guys.  
What do you all think?  
Thanks for reading.  
Love you all (L)**


	5. Something's Coming

**Hello to all my beautiful readers out there.  
This chapter is in Edward's POV.  
OK?**

**Thank you for all the amazing reviews I have got for the past chapters.  
I hope this chapter is just as gripping.  
Special thanks goes out to; Mrs Emacular  
Please review. :)  
I love you all (L)**

* * *

This was it. I had never hated anybody in my whole life and now, I had enough hate to win a war single handedly. I sprinted through the forest, ripping off branches and roots from trees and I sped past them.

Nothing. Could. Stop. Me. Now.

I had sat there and watched Bella sleep for two hours. She kicked and thrashed as the nightmares took over her brain. How I had wished again to be able to see into her beautiful mind, to see what thoughts were invading her brain. But I couldn't. She screamed for the first half an hour, in a sleep deep enough that she couldn't wake herself up in. I held her hand as her arms scratched the air above her. After half an hour of screaming she started to calm down. He legs and arms stopped thrashing and her grip on my hand eased. Tears fell from her sleeping eyes and she started to talk quietly. Only the occasional "Im Sorry" or "I didn't mean to." After I thought she was finished I stood up and pushed open the window. "Edward, I love you!" She whispered as if she had woken. I turned around but her eyes were still closed. A small smile pulled at her lips as I kissed her forehead and told her unconscious body I loved her too.

That was why I was running now. I hadn't told her I had read the letter. I didn't care with the fact she had asked me not to hurt him. I would kill him. I sprinted straight towards their land and stopped a millimetre away from the boundary line. I heard the creaking of a door open right opposite me.

"What are you doing here, leech?" Jacob called about 15 metres away from me. A low growl came from my chest. He started to walk towards me. My fists clenched by my sides. It was taking every ounce of control I had not to take him down, right then, right there; but I couldn't do that. I couldn't involve my family in this 'talk'.

"What did you do to MY Bella?!" I spoke in a hushed tone. He stopped walking towards me and put his hands up. It reminded me of something you would see in a cop film. When the 'baddie' would surrender.

"Look, Edward.." He started. No, I wasn't going to have that.

"I don't want any excuses, _dog_, I want you to explain everything." I hissed. Jacob started walking towards me again and stopped when we were a metre apart. He took a deep breath then started.

"Edward. Nothing happened between me and Bella. I suppose she has already told you the whole James story. After I finished him off I went to see if she was ok. I.. _tripped_ over some wet bracken and then I lied there with her for a little while. Nothing happened." He lied as he started to fidget with his hands. Another, louder growl ripped its way up my throat. He took a step back and lifted his hands once again.

"LIAR!" I shouted. I couldn't help it then. My animal instincts took me over. I pounced towards him and started to go for his neck. I heard growls coming from behind him as I saw wolves coming towards me.

"WAIT!" I shouted again. I was surprised he heard me over the noise his pack were making. "We can't kill each other. I just want to know why?!" I said, and with that my voice gave me away. I fell to my knees and my head fell into my hands. If I could cry I would have been flooding the floors by now. Jacob fell to his knees in front of me. I looked into his eyes and saw nothing but sorrow and sadness. I couldn't feel sorry for him. He had hurt Bella worse then she could ever be hurt.

My emotions were a roller-coaster today. I stared him right into the eyes and hissed the words out.

"If you EVER come within ten feet of Isabella again, I WILL rip you to pieces, do you understand mutt?" He must have seen some emotion in my eyes that shook him. He nodded and we both silently got to our feet. I turned around and sprinted back towards the house.

As I got closer, I heard the beeping of the machines louder then usual. The heart monitor was going faster then it should have been. I raced towards the front door and heard Bella shouting and screaming.

"WHERE'S EDWARD? WHY HAS HE LEFT ME? EDWARD?!" She shouted. I rushed into the room and went straight to her bed, taking her hands in mine. The machines started to slow and her heart rate started to calm down.

"_She started screaming as soon as you left. I'm surprised you didn't hear her!"_ Alice thought. I shook my head trying to make sense of Bella's state right in front of me, but everyones thoughts invaded my mind.

"_I couldn't calm her down, She was too upset, she felt.. broken!" _Jasper sounded sorry.

"_Eddie, is she going to be OK? I'm worried about her." _Emmett sounded truly worried. Sometimes it would be hard to believe he wasn't Bella's older brother.

"_As soon as he entered the room, her heart rate returned to normal. It's like Edward can calm her down straight away."_ Carlisle was trying to work everything out.

"_Honey, don't leave her again; she needs you." _Esme; the caring, thoughtful vampire who only cared about everyone else's happiness. And then there was Rosalie..

"_You stink of dog. Go take a shower before you make everyone feel sick!!"_ I looked over to her and wasn't surprised to see she was brushing her hair and looking herself over in the window reflection.

"It's OK now, my love, I'm here." I whispered as I kissed her forehead. She nodded slightly and her eyes closed once again as she fell into a light sleep. We all spoke in hushed tones.

"Edward, I don't think it would be sensible to leave her for a long period of time. Only when she is concious also." Carlisle whispered towards me. I looked at Bella's sleeping form and nodded. If she needed me here, I would be here. Right next to her.

"So.. what did the filthy, sad excuse for a mutt have to say for himself?" Rosalie asked, only half interested.

"He denied everything!" I whispered, still looking at Bella. They all gasped. I looked at them. What did they expect? That he would just spill and admit that he had raped the girl he was suppose to love? Of course he wouldn't. I shook my head and motioned them to leave us alone for a while. They all started to leave but Alice came over and sat on the bed near Bella's feet.

"Edward? I see something with Bella. I'm not sure what it is. All I can see is that she's becoming ill. Something not right. " She whispered. I looked up at her and tried to read in her mind what she wasn't saying but her mind was blank. She honestly did not have a clue what was going to happen Bella. I shook my head again slightly.

"If anything goes wrong, I'm sure its nothing Carlisle can't handle!" I replied. She shook her head, motioning I was wrong.

"No Edward. If you looked hard enough when you just searched my mind, you would have seen that Carlisle tried everything, but nothing can stop it. We need to be careful!" She whispered. She leaned over and kissed Bella's forehead. She got up and walked towards the door.

"Thank you Alice. For everything." I called out. She nodded and whispered.

"Your welcome." As she walked out the room.

I climbed into the bed, there was just enough room to fit me snuggly next to Bella. I made sure the covers were between us so she didn't get cold and I closed me eyes. I started to hum Bella's lullaby.

Nothing would happen to Bella.

"I love you Isabella Swan!" I whispered as a small smile spread across her unconscious face.


	6. A Mystical Place

**Hey guys, sorry for the really late update.  
I have been having trouble uploading my stories, as it says on my profile, but hopefully its all fixed now but unfortunately we have come to the end of the "summer holidays" so i'm back at school. Might be slow at updating but now its up and running will definately be doing my best to update as often as possible.**

**Hope you like the chapter, please review.  
Enjoy ;D**

**Back to Bella's point of view.**

* * *

My eyes fluttered open as I tried to remember when the last time I saw Edward was. It felt like forever. My head hurt and It felt like I had never slept.

"Good morning love." A beautiful voice called from my left hand side. I turned my head slightly with a grin across my face. There he was.

He put the word beautiful to shame. There was no word to describe this man and there was no word that even came close to describing how I felt about this man. I reached my left hand to find his an intertwined our fingers.

"How are you feeling today?" He asked me in an almost silent tone. I nodded my head and snuggled up close to him, resting my face on his t-shirt. I breathed in heavy so I could smell every scent of him. He started to stroke my hair as the door handle pushed down.

Alice entered the room with a sad look upon her face. It worried me. A lot.

"Edward? Can I talk to Bella alone for a mo-"

"NO!" Edward snapped back without letting Alice finish. His grip on my hand tightened slightly, I was only slightly aware of Alice screaming the word no before the pain in my hand got worse and I started to shake violently, everything in front of me going blurry.

I turned to Edward and let the tears fall from my eyes as I realised I couldn't see him. Blackness slowly started to cloud my eyes and I let it take me, hearing the last few words Edward was shouting.. "Carlisle, please, help her now..."

I rubbed my eyes and it was only my subconscious that was aware of the fact I wasn't laying down or even on land any more. I turned my head from left to right and there was nobody or nothing in sight, felt my heart start to beat harder and faster as I felt my hands shake. Turning my whole body around to face the other way I saw something in the far distance. I couldn't see any other option but to go ahead and walk towards it.

A couple of hours later I was at the object and was surprised to find it was a tree surrounded by a pool of clear, blue shimmering water. Slightly hypnotised by the beauty of the water I bent down, kneeling on my knees and stared into the water. I was taken aback when I saw the reflection staring back at me. With pale white skin, and full, rich brown hair; my hand flew to my mouth when I saw it was me. I stared into the eyes and my breathing stopped, they were a beautiful amber. The reality sunk in.

"Crap, I'm dead. This can't be heaven, why am I all alone?" I whispered to myself. A tear fell from my eye and hit the water, creating ripples. As the ripples disappeared the picture changed, I was standing there hand in hand with Edward. We were laughing, the only difference between us was I had bright red eyes. Edward stared at me and took a step back, pushing me toward some kind of animal. The Bella in the picture look disgusted and the expression on her face changed, she started running, no sprinting towards the exit of the forest and once she got to the road she saw two hikers. Licking her lips she pounced.

I turned my head away from the pool. That couldn't be me, I wouldn't let it. I turned my face back towards the pool with my hand a centimetre above the water getting ready to hit when Edward walked into the picture again, it was only then that I realised I had been watching in silence, and I only realised because Edward started to talk..

"Bella? Don't worry Bella.. it's going to be OK." He said as he held his arms out to this savage girl in the picture. I refused to think of her as me. She turned her face away from the hikers and towards Edward. She took a step back from Edward and raised her hands to her lips, wiping away the blood dripping down her chin.

"No Edward. I don't think it will. I don't need you any more!" She said in a menacing voice. She turned in the opposite direction and started to walk away into the horizon.

I let my hand drop into the water and pulled it out again waiting for the picture to change, as it did I watched curiously. What would it show me this time?

Me again, this time I didn't have beautiful eyes or a stunning face. I was ill, laying in a hospital bed, alone.

"Edward?" I called, not realising I was saying the words out loud.

"Bella?!" I jumped back letting out a short scream. My head snapped round looking in all directions. Then I froze. He sounded so close, where was I hearing him from. I leant back over towards the pool. I suddenly felt a weird tingling sensation in my right hand and knuckles.

"Edward?" I whispered again.

"Bella???" Edward called frantically, a slight hint of happiness in his voice.

"Where are you?" I asked, reaching for the picture. I drew my hand back quick making sure not to touch the water for any amount of time.

"I'm right here my love." He replied. The tone in his voice made me realise I should be able to see him, but I couldn't.

"I can't.. I can't see or find you Edward? Where are you? Don't leave me all alone." I whispered. Another tear drop escaping. I reached out my hand to try and catch it. 'Don't let it touch the water' I heard myself think. As I leant too far my knee slipped and my whole body splashed into the shimmering water.

* * *

**What'cha all think?  
Hold out for the next chapter, which will be in Edward's point of view.  
Review please, hope you enjoyed ;D**


	7. A Presence In The Room

**Hey guys and girlies.  
I would like to say a massive thank you to all the people still reading this story.  
Also a massive thank you to the people who waited and were patient enough to wait for me to get the chapters uploaded.  
You people mean the world ;]**

Back to Edward's point of view.  
Enjoy..

* * *

I was aware of a presence in the room when I walked in that wasn't there before, looking around I noticed there was nothing here. I needed to hunt.

"Edward?" Bella called. I snapped my body round to face the still body laying on the bed. I fought the urge to shake her but I was stunned into silence as I studied her body. She hadn't moved and her eyes were still closed firmly.

"Bella?!" I replied. I had no intention of her replying, I didn't expect her to. It was then I chuckled to myself, maybe I was going insane? Hearing Bella talk when she had just gone into a coma. I took her right hand and raised it to my lips, kissing everyone of her knuckles.

"Edward?" She whispered. I placed her hand back down and stared at her, what was happening? Was she talking in her sleep? She couldn't be because she wasn't sleeping..

"Bella???" I asked again, more urgent this time. I didn't have an explanation for what was happening but I could hear Bella for the first time in twenty four hours, it just felt good to hear her voice.

"Where are you?" She asked. I saw her lips move but no other body part of hers made an effort to move. I brushed the hair out of her face and leant towards her ear.

"I'm right here my love."

"I can't.. I can't see or find you Edward? Where are you? Don't leave me all alone." Her voice shook and without seeing any visible reaction I could tell she was crying, all of sudden the presence disappeared.

"Bella? You're not alone, I'm right here with you baby, I'll wait for you as long as it takes." I waited for her to reply but nothing came.

"Bella, are you still th-"

"Edward? She can't here you, you know. Why are you talking to her? Go out and hunt, it's not like your going to miss much?" Rosalie said as she walked into the room. I turned round to glare at her and noticed she was wearing a short red dress.

"_Me and Emmett are going to have such a great time in the club tonight. I'll go ask him in a moment, doesn't really matter, once he sees me he'll do anything I ask. Man he's staring. I must look so hot!"_ I stopped listening to her thoughts.  
"Go away Rosalie. Why don't you go clubbing?" I asked sarcastically.

"Oh. My. God! That is such a good idea!" She replied with a Barbie tone. I turned to face next to Bella. Why wasn't she talking any more?

"Come on Bella, talk to me, my love." I whispered, touching our lips together.

I sat there in silence for hours just staring at her face, waiting for her to talk again.

"_HE IS GOING TO BE SO EXCITED!!!!!!!"_ I heard Alice thinking as she bound into mine and Bella's room. I tried to listen to her thoughts but they were all so jumbled up.

"BELLA'S GOING TO WAKE UP!!!!" She screamed, jumping up and down. I blinked over and over trying to stop the smile form on my face. I failed. I stood up and threw myself at Alice hugging her.

"Ow, Ow, OW Edward!" Alice chuckled. I let her go and stared at her making sure she was totally serious.

"How long?" I asked, waiting for the bad news. A week? A month?

"Two days!!" She screamed again jumping up and down. I snapped back round to Bella and grabbed her hand kissing it again.

"You hear that my love? I'll be able to see your beautiful eyes once again soon. I love you my dear." I whispered as I placed our lips together.

"Maybe I should get back to Bella?" I asked Alice. She shook her head and picked up another dress.

"This one is mega sexy." I stared at the black dress. Alice twirled it around in front of my eyes. It had no back basically, just enough to cover her behind. It was one of the shortest evening dresses I had ever seen. It was a halter-neck and would show a lot of her cleavage. It was very sexy.

"No, not her colour." I replied simply. Alice placed it back on the rail with a slightly annoyed look in her eyes.

"Sorry Alice but I want the dress to be perfect!" I explained, touching her shoulder. She smiled understandingly and went to the bottom of the store. Once she returned my eyes popped.

"Perfect." I stated.

It was blue, a colour that would look amazing with her skin tone. It had slight beading where her chest would be and long enough to cover everything up but short enough to still be sexy. Alice smiled and we walked over towards the till.

"_Oh, I wonder if that's his other half. He is so good-looking. Maybe I should get his number?"_

I winced at the thought of the store clerk asking me for my number. There was then a hand round my waist.

"Well baby, I should wear this to dinner tonight." Alice said in a slightly seductive voice.

"_Great. I'm never going to meet a man who loves me for me. Their all taken!"_ The store clerk thought. I laughed to myself and once we got out the store me and Alice parted and her being immature acted as if she felt ill. I chuckled once again and then we both headed towards the next store.

"Edward, how about black stilettos?" Alice squealed walking over to a shiny pair of seven inch stilettos. I raised my eyebrow.

"Alice, you know as well as I do she won't be able to walk in them!" I said, taking the heels off her and placing them back on the shelf. As I placed them back I saw a beautiful pair of black two inch heels next to them. I picked them up off the shelf in Bella's size and took them to the till.

"These please!" I said. Alice came up next to me and her face looked slightly taken aback.

"Their beautiful Edward!! I wonder why I didn't see them. They are perfect for her!" The male store clerk placed them in the box, the diamond on the front of the shoe glistened as I placed the lid on the box.

"Thank you very much." I said as me and Alice walked out the store.

"Back to the house?" Alice asked, obviously knowing where I was just about to head towards.

"Back to the house." I replied.

* * *

**What'd you think?  
Reviews always make my day and make me very happy.  
Thank you again for all my lovely readers x**


	8. Gold

My hands were heavier than lead as I tried to bringing them up to wipe my eyes. As they wiped away the sleep, I tried to remember everything that'd happened. Where was I? I shook my head for a couple of seconds and it felt as though my brain had shrunk and was being thrown from one side of my skull to the other.

"Bella.." I heard a voice call from beside me. I slowly turned my head to face where the voice that I didn't recognise came from. Sitting beside me was an attractive man who looked about twenty. I tried to focus my attention on his facial features but confusion swept over me.

I took a look around the room, trying to take every detail in and realised I'd never see the room before. The bed I was laying in looked like a hospital bed and the room, all white, could've been mistaken for a hospital bed except there were books all over the place and opposite where I was laying was a large photo full of people; around eight people. One of them was me.

"Where… Where am I?" I whispered. A hand reached over and touched mine and I flinched away from its touch. My eyes flew again to the stranger sitting on my right. He had a look of worry on his face.

"Bella, are you trying to make an unfunny joke?" He said, again reaching for my hand. Nausea swept over me and the stranger must have read my mind as he pulled out a bowl from under my bed and placed it in front of me. I felt the liquid rise up and escape my mouth. The burning sensation sent tears to my eyes and I watched as the red liquid filled the bowl. Wait… Red…? I brought my hand to my mouth and tried to wipe away the remains.

"CARLISLE." The voice beside me shouted. Another man entered the room and he was also handsome. He walked towards me and smiled. "Bella." He said with an eased tone. I noticed the colour of his eyes as he produced an ophthalmoscope to inspect my own eyes. Gold. That wasn't natural. Surely.

"Who are you?" I asked, annoyed that nobody was answering my questions. I noticed a little woman standing in the doorway. She had short, spiky brown hair. She was so beautiful. No words left her mouth but I saw from the corner of my eye that the tall, dark stranger beside me nodded his head and got up from my side.

"I won't be long, my love." He whispered as he leant down to place a kiss on my cheek. A small, almost electric, shock hit the place his lips had touched. I lifted my hand to touch it, wanting the feeling to stay there forever.

"Please… Can you take me home now?" I asked the 'doctor' in front of me.

"Bella, do you know who I am?" The 'doctor' in front of me asked with a very concerned look on his face. I started to nod but decided that lying wasn't going to get me anywhere so I shook my head. A look of pure sadness formed across his face.

Who were these people? Where was I? Tears built up in my eyes and I placed my hands on my lap. It was only then that I noticed I was wearing a short, blue dress. It was beautiful. It came just below my thighs. What the hell was I wearing?

But as I looked at where the dress ended, I noticed a small line, half covered by my dress on my thigh. I lifted the dress slightly and saw ten, maybe more deep slits in my leg. What had these people done?

I opened my mouth to take in as much air as I could and then, with all I had inside me, I let out the biggest scream for help I could.

* * *

**Wow, it's been a long time hasn't it? But, here's a quick update.**  
**If you feel like I should just stop with this story and start something fresh and new, I will. **  
**Just let me know! :) **

**Love love love(L)**


End file.
